One round isn't enough
by Unspoken-Nightmare
Summary: Summary: … Just pwp smut 8'D Pairing: Kouen/Judal [ EnJu ] Warnings: Yaoi [boy x boy], Daddy kink, & horrible smut 8'D


**Summary**: … Just pwp smut 8'D

**Pairing**: Kouen/Judal [ EnJu ]

Warnings: Yaoi [boy x boy], Daddy kink, & horrible smut 8'D

* * *

**A/N**: I figured that it'd be good to practice my smut writing since I'm horrible at it OTL & I tried a new writing style but I don't think it fits me to be honest. But do feel free to leave your criticisms in my ask box! / requests if you have any.

* * *

When Judal hears the soft sigh that emanates from a certain red-haired prince in his office, he figures that it's his cue to enter. His slim fingers furl around the cool knob; twisting it open before he stalks in like a cat. He knows that Kouen can feel his presence, judging by the way the older male's shoulders are tensing a little.

But he _doesn't_ care.

The magi makes his way towards the first prince, looping a steady arm around that muscular neck.

"En~" He coos; knowing that the prince's aware of what he wants— what he needs right now.

"Judal, I still have a hefty amount of paperwork to complete. Now, if you may, please exit the room."

_** T c h—**_

Judal clicks his tongue before his soft hands are on Kouen's broad shoulders, massaging and kneading away into those aching muscles.  
All of a sudden, an almost inaudible moan echoes throughout the room as Judal hits a sore spot.

"En~ I'll make this quick." The oracle gives a small squeeze onto Kouen's shoulders before he swings his slender legs around the male's hips. Kouen looks really displeased— though he always has that same expression plastered onto him.

Kouen gazes nonchalantly at that brat of an oracle who's leaning in close to meet his lips; wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. The first prince's lips taste of the peaches that he's eaten: sweet and savoury and Judal wants more of it.

He begins to flick his tongue at the older male's mouth as if begging for entrance. Nevertheless, Kouen refuses to part his lips. Judal feels his braid being yanked backwards and he breaks away from the kiss.  
Kouen's not supposed to do that— nobody is. Judal hates it when his hair is being touched, much less tugged on harshly. In a blink of an eye, he reaches for his wand, ready to mutilate the man before him but Kouen's too fast: he's_too_ fucking fast.

Kouen's hand reaches out; slapping away the metal wand away from the oracle.

"Come on, my dear Judal. I certainly do not wish for you to mess up my office."

"Then don't fucking touch—"

Kouen does it again.

However, this time, the man leans in to capture his magi's lips before Judal can protest. Maybe— just maybe, this time round, Judal'll allow it. He's lost in the bliss that is Kouen as the prince's hard body presses against his own.

That body— that beautiful god-like body. Judal wants it all: every single inch of it.

Grinding his hips against the prince's groin, Judal returns the kiss; only to gasp sharply when Kouen bites down onto his bottom lip, sliding his tongue in. Kouen's tongue flicks at Judal's saccharine cavern: exploring every nook and cranny, every curve and angle— lapping up the delicious peachy taste that lingered in the younger male's mouth.

"As usual, you taste delicious, Judal." The older man nibbles on the magi's lips as Judal grinds even harder against the first prince's hips. In a succession of deft movements, Kouen rips off the oracle's shirt; earning a small whine from the boy— though it is ceased the moment his sword-calloused thumbs finger the boy's velvety nipples.  
Nghh.

"Wanna' be filled by you." The oracle attempts to undress Kouen but no, the older male would have none of that. Lifting the boy and shoving him onto his wooden desk, Kouen yanks down the magi's pants and tosses it across the room before removing his own garments.

Judal feels as wanton as any mundane slut: all flushed and aroused; ready to be filled up to the brim.

"En~ Make me screa—Ngh!" He moans when not only one, but two of those thick fingers are plunged into him. Kouen's digits are now thrusting, hard and swiftly into the oracle's hole before Kouen curls his fingers to reach that spot and that spot, Kouen reaches.

An excited moan escapes the oracle's parted lips as he jerks his hips onto the prince's fingers.

"You are rather eager today, Judal. Have you been denied of pleasure by that man again?" A smirk almost curls onto Kouen's pink lips whilst he scissor the younger male's tight muscles.

"Ah, and you are delightfully tight as well." Judal wants to protest— but that's the truth, anyway. No, a little off from the truth. Yes, the oracle didn't rut in bed with that idiot king. However, it is only because he restrained himself from visiting Sindria. He doesn't want Kouen to get mad; to get jealous for that will mean that the magi will be untouched by his dear Prince Kouen. In all honesty, Judal would choose Kouen over Sinbad— _any day_, _any time_.

"Mmm~ I was waiting for you." Judal purrs as Kouen's fingers drew deep circles into his prostrate. A few waves of pleasure course throughout the magi's being; making his toes curl a little as his sweet spot is being attended to and he groans in emptiness as those fingers leave his body.  
But he knows what's coming: he knows that that piece of divine thick cock will fill him up; stretching him to his limits that even Sinbad fails to do.

Kouen spreads the oracle's legs wider; lifting it up over his shoulders. Judal's really hard and that trail of glistening precome doesn't help mask the fact.

As if he is going to enter the oracle, the man thrusts his hips forward, only to stop at that puckered entrance. A wave of want— need, even, gushes through Judal's being as Kouen rubs the head of his thick flesh against his arse.

"Kouen, please."

A slight tilt of the older male's head followed by him grinning against Judal's hole is all that is needed for the magi to know what Kouen wants.

"D-Daddy, please. Fuck me hard. Wanna' be fucked by your thick cock so bad—Ah!" Judal's carmine orbs widen in agony as Kouen plunges deep into the boy's gripping hole; his smooth fingers clawing into the mahogany wood beneath him.

**_Fuck_****!**

He knows that Kouen loves to shove in dry but that doesn't ease the dull pain in the ravenette's lower half.

But Judal likes that: he thrives on that overwhelming agony— that delectable feeling of being taken so roughly; so harshly. Maybe he's a masochist, but what the heck. It doesn't matter, anyway.

Kouen doesn't even give the boy time to adjust: he slides his dick out of the boy's entrance— leaving only the tip in— before he slams; slams in with full force back into Judal's arse. The pleasure which is entwining with the pain is overbearing: Judal's eyes are rolled back as he reaches to scratch his blunt nails against the older male's hard back. Waves after waves, jolts after jolts of ecstasy: they all send his body spasming into a mess of unadulterated rapturous bliss as he digs hard into Kouen's back. He knows that it's going to leave a few marks there but what the heck. Kouen's his, anyway.

That cock's pounding mercilessly into him— hard and fast; as if with the intent to kill and Judal enjoys it— loves it, even.

_Squelch._

"Daddy! Nghhh~ Fuck me there."

_Squelch._

_Squelch._

"Daddy! Daddy feels so good!"

Judal clenches even tighter onto Kouen's hard cock. He swears that he heard the man moan a little and that sends another chill of exhiliration down his spine.

"Good boy, Judal. Daddy would like to hear more of your voice." Kouen cooes as he grips the boy's hips, slamming it down onto his hips: letting the boy take that last inch of him and Judal screams before white ribbons spluttered out of the magi's swollen cock; hot muscles cramming around Kouen's length.

"Daddy—Ahh!"

With a few more thrusts, Kouen spills his warm seeds into Judal, hard and fast while he rides out his orgasm.

A few minutes— yes, a few minutes is what it took for them to recover from their orgasms.

But Kouen doesn't pull out. Instead, his steady arms find themselves wrapping around the magi before he carries the ravenette and settles himself onto the chair; member still twitching a little in the oracle's throbbing heat.

"That's a good boy, Judal." Kouen's soft lips latch themselves onto Judal's neck; sucking and licking at a certain spot.

"Mmm~ Daddy…" A drawl seeps from Judal's mouth when Kouen's teeth sinks into his flesh; drawing intricate crimson lines down his neck.

"_My_ magi." He tugs onto the boy's hips; grunting softly as Judal's walls begin to squeeze down onto him. Judal smirks slightly, knowing all too well that once he starts it, Kouen's not going to be satisfied with just one round.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews & criticisms will be loved and appreciated! Thank you for reading. ;n;**


End file.
